


Милый, ты пришел... | Honey, you came...

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Canon Timeline, Fluff, Gen, I hope somebody will translate this fic, M/M, Romance, between S2 & S3, shance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: (Как пришел, так и не вернулся)(He came as well as he did not return)





	Милый, ты пришел... | Honey, you came...

**Author's Note:**

> wow i noticed some guys have google translated my fanfic  
> this work is not worth it i guess
> 
> i'll try to translate it myself soon  
> ( but before pls teach me to translate into English QwQ )
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5642623) :)

После внезапного исчезновения Широ и победой над Зарконом во Вселенной пока никаких других великих злодеев не появлялось, все вернулось на круги своя – к миру, как это и должно быть. Однако команда Вольтрона понесла серьезные изменения не только в составе – не сразу защитники Вселенной смогли смириться с потерей своего лидера. Коран безуспешно пытался внушить Киту, что он сможет управлять Черным Львом, Пидж закрылась в комнате, из которой ее безуспешно пыталась вытащить Аллура, а Лэнс изливал Ханку душу, сидя с ним на кухне. Желтый паладин всегда был готов его выслушать и дать какой-нибудь — пусть даже непутевый — совет. Тарелка с печеньем лежала между ними, но к ней не притронулся ни один — даже готовка Ханка начала терять свой прекрасный вкус, который будто ушел вместе с Такаши.

  
— Я уже даже забыл, как формировался Вольтрон, Ханк, — глухо отвечал МакКлейн, уткнувшись лбом о стол. — Мне уже надоело все везде терять.

  
— Всем сейчас нелегко, — сказал Гарретт, с тоской опустив глаза на друга.

  
— Знаю.

  
Лэнс поставил подбородок на стол и еще помолчал. Столько мыслей крутилось в голове, и обо всех так хочется поведать ему, Ханку, тому, с кем дороги уже так сошлись, что пережить из расхождение будет реально тяжело.

  
— Ханк, — вяло начал кубинец, а сам Желтый паладин поднял на него голову, — знаешь, в такое время мне почему-то впервые стало жаль Кита.

  
— Почему же? – это для Гарретта было просто новостью. — У вас же с ним что ни в встреча, так спор на ровном месте.

  
— Не всегда, просто... Просто почему Широ решил назначить его командиром?

  
Ханк лишь пожал плечами. Лэнс снова уткнулся в стол.

  
— Господи, почему я всегда теряю что-то важное?..

  
— Из всего важного мы потеряли только Широ, — не вовремя заметил Гарретт, но понял, что сказал глупость, слишком поздно.  
МакКлейн соскочил с места.

  
— Вот именно, Ханк! Мы потеряли Широ, того командира, к которому так привыкли. Думаешь, что Кит сможет справиться с давлением со стороны Корана или Аллуры? Думаешь, что Черный примет его как нового паладина?!

  
Желтый паладин молчал.

  
— Скорее всего, если Широ возлагал на него надежды.

  
— А я не согласен, — воскликнул Лэнс и поспешил покинуть кухню.

 

— Д... Не все зависит от нас... Лэнс!

  
Ханк безуспешно пытался остановить друга, но тот его явно не слышал и слышать не хотел. Почти перейдя на бег, он направился к Синему Льву в надежде на то, что хотя бы это механическое чудо сможет его выслушать. Мысли о Широ туманили голову — еще хотелось верить в то, что он жив и сейчас летает где-то в космосе. Когда начало перехватывать дыхание, Лэнс будто спустился на землю и, оглядев огромное помещение, внезапно понял...

  
— Ч... Черный Лев?

  
Огромное механическое создание неподвижно сидело на задних лапах, гордо держа голову и смотря своими потухшими глазами в дверь, возле которой стоял МакКлейн. Он озирался по сторонам, абсолютно не понимая, что он тут забыл. Обойдя Черного, облегченно вздохнул: Кита рядом не было. Посмотрел сбоку на морду Льва — тот будто не видел его.

  
— Так нелегко осознавать, что вскоре за твое кресло сядет Кит, — Лэнс мягко приложил ко Льву руку. — Тебе, наверное, сейчас тяжело, верно?

  
Лев неподвижно стоял. Парень прикусил губу.

  
— Знаешь, я верю, что Широ еще жив, что он где-то далеко, на какой-нибудь планете вблизи того места, где мы одолели Заркона.  
Черный медленно повернул к нему голову, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Неужели Черный тоже это чувствует? А... смогут ли они _сами_ найти его, без помощи других, полагаясь только на свои предчувствия и интуицию? Об этом подумал и МакКлейн, однако при этой мысли попятился к выходу.

  
— Хорошо, Черный, мы попробуем найти твоего паладина. Жди нас с Синим снаружи, мы скоро будем!

  
И с этими словами побежал к своему Льву. Эмоции снова взяли верх, представляя радостную встречу с Такаши, который благодарно обнимает его и хвалит за отвагу, которая помогла ему не сдаться и найти Черного пилота. Неожиданно из угла кто-то вышел, и Лэнс столкнулся с ним лоб в лоб.

  
— Айй!

 

Этим кем-то оказался Кит, который ругнулся на него.

  
— Вообще смотришь, куда бежишь?!

  
Но это не остановило МакКлейна, и он, показав Когане язык и назвав маллетоголовым идиотом, побежал дальше. Но Кит даже не хотел узнать, куда же он так торопится. Он проводил кубинца взглядом и неспеша направился дальше. После беседы с Кораном о важности для лидера тех качеств, что есть у Когане, он чувствовал смелость и уверенность в своих силах. Он даже проговорил с Красным, за кресло которого уже в скором времени сядет кто-нибудь другой. Кит уже смирился со всеми изменениями и понимал, что у него есть прекрасная возможность показать себя как лидера перед алтеанцами в их команде, самой команде, Львам... и Широ, который, должно быть, очень гордился бы своим посредником. Как только Кит пришел на место, его глаза округлились, а рот приоткрылся от удивления.

  
— Не может быть... Куда делся Черный?

***

  
  
  
  
Синий Лев пытался держаться рядом с Черным все то время, пока они летели до места их последней битвы с галра. И получалось это на первых порах отлично: будто связанные друг с другом Львы преодолевали метеориты и пересекали планеты, расстояние между ними менялось незначительно. Однако вскоре Черный затормозил, заозирался и решил спикировать на одну из планет.

  
— Да куда ж ты, блин?! — Лэнс в панике на всех скоростях направил Синего к Черному. Они уже близились к какой-то планете, на которой раньше их команда не была.

  
Черный Лев все быстрее приближался к чужеродным землям. Еще немного и он получит хорошую вмятину в лучшем случае. И всё-таки МакКлейн сделал рывок, зацепил за железный загривок падающего Льва и направил все реактивы вверх, дабы хоть немного смягчить падение.

  
— Давай-давай, Синий, ну же!

  
В итоге скорость падения спала. Посадка прошла удачно. Львы остановились возле какой-то узкой щели в земле. Львам туда точно не пролезть. Лэнс вышел из Синего льва и, глянув в щель, повернулся ко Львам.

  
— Вы что, хотите, чтобы я направился туда?

  
Львы неподвижно стояли на месте. МакКлейн снова взглянул в земной разлом и присел, чтобы постараться разглядеть хоть что-нибудь.

Приблизился и кинул в щель небольшой камешек. Прислушался. Тишина. Стук!

  
Поведя глазами, Лэнс поднялся на ноги и повернулся к Львам.

  
— Знаете, мне кажется, мы немног...А-ааа-аа!

***

  
  
  
  
Земля под ногами будто провалилась, и он летел подобно тому камешку, что недавно бросил: ударялся шлемом, спиной, коленями, локтями об узкие и каменистые стены, пока не перешел в обычное падение, но вовремя включил реактив на костюме и приземлился в темноте. Неожиданно где-то меркнул свет, голубоватый свет. МакКлейн неуверенно начал подходить в его сторону.

  
— Кто там? Широ??

  
В темноте послышался счастливый вздох.

  
— Лэнс...

  
В темноте парень улыбнулся. Он знал, Такаши жив! В полумраке он смог увидеть мускулистую фигуру в форме Черного паладина, держался за плечо (так как вторую руку Лэнс разглядеть не смог). Даже сквозь темноту кубинец чувствовал, как Широ ему улыбается, как рад его видеть, и в как медленно приближается к нему, используя свою руку как источник дополнительного света. Фиолетовый свет руки погас, и МакКлейн ощутил прохладный железный протез Широ, снявший с него шлем, ласково потрепавший по голове и позднее очутившийся на щеке. Когда Синий паладин опустил голову, то уткнулся макушкой в грудь Такаши.

  
— Как я так рад, что ты жив, Широ, — прошептал он дрогнувшим голосом.

  
Губы его задрожали, счастье осознания правоты своих догадок дало о себе знать медленно катящимися слезами. Широ неторопливо поднял голову Лэнса за подбородок, и тому показалось, будто здесь, под землей, стало светлее. На лице Такаши он едва разглядел пару новеньких царапин, все тот же шрам на носу, те же радостные серые глаза и светлую челку.

  
— И я рад, что ты пришел, милый, — Черный паладин улыбнулся, пытаясь вглядеться в глаза Лэнса.

  
Красивые синие глаза. Глаза, всегда полные заводного огонька или воодушевленной искры. Сейчас они были словно в тумане, полны слез, едва переливающихся в сумраке, который будто начинал рассеиваться. Такаши даже не сразу заметил, что Лэнс его поцеловал. Заметил он это только когда те прекрасные глаза, на которых он только и был сосредоточен, сомкнулись, а на губах ощутилось что-то немного мокрое, небольшое и теплое.

  
Мысли самого МакКлейна были такими же туманными, как его глаза, побывавшие на мокром месте. Ему было приятно ощущать плечи Такаши, было приятно чувствовать его немного запыленные волосы, хотелось продлить момент, когда Широгане прижимал его к с себе за талию и подавался вперед, чтобы немного углубить их поцелуй. Но ничто не вечно. Парни отстранились друг от друга, Лэнс сложил руки на груди Широ, а тот придержал его за бедра.

  
— Мы же сможем выбраться отсюда, вместе?

  
Черный паладин помолчал.

  
— А как там Кит? Справляется?

  
МакКлейн пожал плечами.

  
— Ну, я бы не сказал так...

  
— Твой реактивный ранец еще работает? — оглядевшись, спросил Широ.

  
— Да. Он выдерж...

— Прекрасно, тогда поднимайся без меня.

Лэнс не поверил своим ушам. Он так надеялся, что они вновь будут работать в одной команде Вольтрона, вместе..!

  
— А как же ты? — сказав это громче обычного, Синий паладин взял Черного за плечи.

  
— Я должен остаться здесь, — Широ перехватил его руки и взял в свои ладони. — Я уверен, даже без меня у вас будет прекрасная команда.

  
Он поцеловал кубинца в лоб и ушел.

  
— Я буду тебя навещать! — крикнул тот в темноту прежде, чем он с помощью ранца взлетел обратно.

  
— Не думаю, — тихо вздохнул Широ.

***

  
  
  
  
— Что, не хватило запаса?

  
Кит подавал МакКлейну руку, когда тот вис на обрыве и был близок к тому, что вот-вот упадет. Но гордость не знала товарищества с Китом. Но пальцы предательски соскальзывали, и гордый паладин все же протянул руку навстречу и выбрался. Вытер руку, брезгливо сморщив носик.

  
— Как ты вообще туда попал? Ты увидел там Широ? — продолжал допрос Когане.

  
— Да не важно. Я думал, что он там. Ошибся.

  
Новый лидер вскинул бровь и вернулся обратно к Красному Льву.

  
— Нам надо вернуться, пока нас не хватились. Мало ли что.

  
Рассевшись по Львам, Красный, Синий и Черный Львы вернулись в замок, однако не незаметно. Никто так и не мог понять, что произошло, так как не понимали, почему Лэнс и Кит взяли с собой еще и Черного Льва...


End file.
